Poke 10 Force
by AK1028
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Cyrus after he jumped into that new world? Well, what if that new world was a porthole to another universe and it just so happened to be Ben's universe? This story tells that tale. Rating increased for a reason! I have warned you! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Poké 10 Force**

_AK1028: Okay, just letting you guys know, this story follows my 'Cousin's in Time' universe and it takes place a few months after 'Pokémon: Time and Celebi'. I will mention that crossover a few times in this story, just warning ya. _

_A__nd the shippings in this story are as followed: Paul/OC [Ranee], Kevin/Gwen, and Ben/OC [Alex]. I__t also takes place during the second season of 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien', right after the episode, 'Ultimate Sacrifice'. _

_I will also have two OC's in this story that belong to me: Ranee June Katina on the Pokémon side and Alexandra "Alex" Silverstein on the Ben 10 side. __Other than that, I own nothing else except this story. Speaking of the story, here it is. Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><em>Mt. Coronet, Sinnoh Region<em>

_A few months ago…_

_Cyrus was amazed by the porthole before him that Dialga and Palkia had just created for him. And it was all under the direction of the Red Chain and the Lake Trio: Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. _

_Cyrus wasn't paying to attention to what was going on him. All he cared about was his beautiful and untainted world. He stepped into the porthole with his team, Cynthia, Ash, Dawn, and Brock gapping at the sight. Unknown to them, Cyrus didn't enter a new world…he entered an alternate dimension…_

* * *

><p><em>Bellwood, California<em>

_Present Day…._

Driscoll was still unsure of their newest Forever Knight. The things he had said about creatures with strange powers just didn't sound right nor did it settle with him rather well. Since he had been put in charge by Sir George after leaving for an unknown point, Driscoll did NOT want to disappoint the true leader of the Forever Knights while he was gone.

The new knight approached Driscoll and knelt down to him. "You summoned me," he asked, curious. "Yes," Driscoll answered, "I wanted to ask you of this world that you speak of." The knight perked up and responded, "Well, I could show you, my lord."

With that, the knight pulled out a red and white poke ball. Driscoll perked up at this as with a flash of light, a strange looking bat appeared. It was purple in color and it had four wings, two on each side. "What is that," Driscoll asked.

"Crobat," the knight answered, "One of my Pokémon." Driscoll demanded, interested, "Tell me more of these _'Pokémon'_." The knight smirked and responded, "As long as you call me by my name, Driscoll and it is Cyrus."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: That's the start of this story! And joining me on the Kids Newtork Studios stage is TimPrime1, who is helping me with this story.<em>

_*TimPrime1 comes on the stage*_

_TimPrime1: Thanks for the invite to Kids Network Studios, AK1028._

_AK1028: No problem, TimPrime1._

_TimPrime1: Please r & r! And think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sinnoh Region_

_Announcer: As our heroes continue on their Pokemon journey, they have stopped in Pastoria for some rest and relaxation..._

* * *

><p>Ash, Dawn, Brock, Paul, Barry, and Ranee were relaxing with their Pokemon along the lakeside, enjoying the waves coming into the harbor. "Sure is a nice day," Barry commented, sighing and smiling happily. "Yeah," Paul said, smiling, "And I bet that it's going to get even better." Ranee started to say, smiling, "You win that..."<p>

That's when Ash, Dawn, and Brock grabbed their heads in pain. Ash was sensing Azelf, Dawn was sensing Mesprit, and Brock was sensing Uxie. "Guys," Paul asked, "What's the matter?" Ash, Dawn, and Brock continued to groan in pain as Pikachu and Piplup came over to their masters, worried. "Pika pi," Pikachu said, worried.

"Piplup," added Piplup, also worried. Barry started to snap, "If you guys don't tell us what's going on..." Ranee then grabbed her head in pain. Paul spun around to her as her hand was trembling. Ranee looked up, shaking a bit, "S-something's wrong..." Just then, Paul and Barry also got headaches. Paul asked, in pain, "W-what's happening?"

"I-I don't know," Barry answered, also in pain. Just then, all six trainers started to have a vision. Ash woke up and saw Paul with him. Ash asked, confused, "Paul, how did you get here?" "Not sure," Paul answered, just as confused as Ash. He paused and asked, "Where are we anyways?" Ash was about to answer when Azelf appeared.

"Azelf," Ash breathed, surprised. "Az," said the small psychic type. "You know Azelf," Paul asked, getting even more confused. Ash nodded and Azelf showed them a vision of Cyrus. "Cyrus," Ash said, making a fist. With Cyrus were men wearing shinny armor and some strange looking creatures... And none of them looked like Pokemon.

Paul questioned, "What the heck is going on here, Ash?" "I'm not sure," Ash answered, truthfully. With a flash of light, Ash and Paul returned to the picnic as did Dawn, Ranee, Brock, and Barry. "Brock and I saw Uxie," Barry told them. "And we saw Mesprit," Ranee added. Dawn asked, "What do you think is going on?" "Not sure," Brock answered.

He paused and added, "It could be that the Lake Trio need our help again." "Yeah," Ash responded. He paused and asked, "But why bring in Paul, Barry, and Ranee into this?" "Good question," Paul answered.

"I'm going to fine you guys if you don't start explaining," Barry yelled, upset and stomping his feet. Ranee saw a shadow looming over them. "What the," she asked. They looked up and they saw a porthole opening...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Yup, another cliffhanger. Dang, I'm good...<em>

_TimPrime1: *sweat drops* You need to stop that, seriously._

_AK1028: *laughs, sheepishly* Sorry..._

_TimPrime1: *sighs, annoyed* Please r & r! And think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bellwood, California_

_A few minutes ago..._

* * *

><p>Ben, Alex, Gwen, and Kevin were currently battling some Forever Knights again after getting a tip from Jimmy Jones that they were up to no good. And the alien tec that they were gathering kind of confirmed it for the foursome. Alex was the Princess Ace while Ben was Jetray. Gwen was using her mana while Kevin was using rock armor.<p>

Ben and his team had an advantage over the Forever Knights, seeing that they were a bit more faster than the knights wearing the heavy metal armor. Just then, the tides changed as one knight threw a red and white ball, the kind which no one had seen before... In a flash of white light, a demon looking dog appeared.

It had two white horns on its head. Its tail was pointed like an arrow. Its skin was a black color. It had four white humps on its back and a skull shaped thing on its collar. Its underbelly was a red-orange as was its snout. On its legs were more white humps. "What is that thing," Ben/Jetray asked.

"I've never seen it before," Alex/Princess Ace answered. "Whatever it is," Kevin said, running towards the dog, "It's going to go down for a nap." Kevin tried punching it but it quickly avoided the attack. Kevin was about to try again but it breathed an orange-red breath at him.

Gwen tried to protect him with her mana but the attack shattered the shield. Gwen was forced back and was about to fall but Alex/Princess Ace quickly helped her regain her footing. "Thanks, Alex," Gwen said to Ben's girlfriend. "Not a problem," Alex/Princess Ace responded.

Gwen ran over to her boyfriend to check on him. Kevin was fine and just as Ben/Jetray was about to see what was going on, a ray that Driscoll had turned on. Ben/Jetray spun back around and saw that a giant porthole opening. "What the heck," Ben/Jetray asked. The next thing he knew, his world went black...

* * *

><p><strong>Ben's POV<strong>

I don't know what that strange dog was nor what that ray Driscoll had but things just got weird after my world went dark. I saw some strange creatures like that dog but one was a yellow mouse and the other looked like a penguin. There were six teens standing there behind more weird creatures like that mouse and penguin.

There were four guys and two girls. One of the boys was nineteen. He had short messy black hair, brown eyes, wearing a red cap with a green ball on it, a blue jacket with a yellow v down the middle, blue jeans, green backpack, and blue and red shoes. The second boy was about twenty-two.

He had dark colored skin, brown spiky hair, brown eyes [I think], wearing a green undershirt, a black and red vest, gray pants, a blue backpack, and black shoes. The third boy was also nineteen. He had medium length purple hair and green eyes.

He was wearing a blue undershirt, a purple jacket, dark purple pants, a gray backpack, and purple and black shoes. The fourth boy was also nineteen. He had short blonde hair, amber eyes, wearing an orange and white striped shirt, a green scarf, gray pants, black backpack, and yellow shoes.

The first girl was about twelve. She was a medium height girl, long blue hair, blue eyes, and a white hat with a pink ball on it, a black tee shirt, a pink skirt, a yellow backpack, and pink boots. The second girl was also nineteen.

She had medium length brown hair, green eyes, a silver locket, a purple dress shirt, black dress jeans, a white pouch, and white running shoes. Who were these people? "Hey," said a voice, male, "Are you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

This was extremely weird. Not only did Paul and I both see a vision from Azelf but this weird creature appeared out of nowhere. It was a manta ray like Mantine but it was out of the water and breathing like anyone of us! He also had yellow horns extending from the center of the eyes and two wings which are attached to his arms.

I tried to use my poke dex on it but nothing happened. But that's when something strange happened. It glowed a green color and turned into a human! He was about sixteen years old, had short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a black T-shirt, blue skinny jeans and a white-stripped green jacket with the number 10 on it.

He also had a weird watch on his left wrist. With him were two girls and another guy. The one girl was about sixteen years old, had long red hair tied up in a poytail, green eyes, wearing a red sweater, gray skinny jeans, and black flats. The other girl was about sixteen years old too.

She has long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a light pink shirt, dark pink jeans, and magenta shoes. The other boy was seventeen years old, shoulder-length raven hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes tight black t-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His hair, though still long, is styled into a choppy mullet.

The guy near Paul and me woke up and his eyes shot open when he saw us. He asked, getting up really fast, "Who are you?" "My name is Ash Ketchum," I introduced, "And we mean you no harm, mister." "I'm Ben...Ben Tennyson," he answered.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Chapter done.<em>

_TimPrime1: That was fast._

_AK1028: I know... Please r & r! And think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sinnoh Region_

_Pastoria City..._

* * *

><p>Ben stared at Ash for what seemed like forever. The way Ash wasn't surprised to see him was rather weird to Ben. <em>'Maybe he doesn't follow the news,'<em> Ben wagered. Ash was in deep thought too. _'I wonder who this guy is and I wonder if he is from the same universe Doc is from,'_ Ash wondered. Ben turned to Paul and asked, "And who are you?"

"My name is Paul Shinji," Paul answered. "And do you know who I am," Ben questioned. Paul looked confused and answered, with a question of his own, "How could you not know you are if you just told us your name?" Ben was a bit taken back by that question. This guy had a point, surprising the wielder of the Ultimatrix.

Alex came over to her boyfriend and pointed out, "I don't think they know you in this universe or this dimension." "No," Dawn told her, "as a matter of fact, we don't." "Are you someone important," Ranee asked. "Well, Tennyson might think that he is," Kevin quipped. Ben shot his best friend a look. "And who are you," Brock asked.

"Yeah and if you don't tell us," Barry stated, "I'll fine you!" "Ooh okay," Gwen said. She paused and introduced herself, "My name is Gwen Tennyson. Ben is my cousin." "I'm Kevin Leven," Kevin introduced, "Gwen's my girlfriend and Ben's my best friend." "And I'm Alex Silverstein," Alex introduced, "I'm Ben's girlfriend and Gwen's best friend."

"I'm Dawn Hikari," Dawn introduced. "I'm Brock Slate," Brock introduced. "I'm Barry Jun," Barry introduced. "And I'm Ranee Katina," Ranee introduced. Ash turned to Ben and asked, "So, what dimension are you from? Are you from the _'Back to the Future'_ universe?" "Huh," Ben asked. "It's a long story," Paul confessed.

Just then, the Forever Knights saw Ben and the others. One knight said, "Look, Ben 10 followed us!" "Start shooting him then," an older knight ordered. The knights listened to the order and started to use their ray guns; aiming at Ben, Ash, and Paul. Ben quickly reacted and used the Ultimatrix, turning into Big Chill.

He was a ghost and moth-like alien, Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. "Big Chill," Ben/Big Chill cried out. The knights started firing but Ben/Big Chill was the first to react, grabbing Ash and Paul with his feet.

The knights tried to aim for the feet but Ben/Big Chill was up to high. Alex also reacted and turned into the Princess Ace. Her blonde hair was now pulled back into pigtails, she was wearing a white mask over her face, a long pink princess dress with a clear white ribbon around her waist, and white heeled shoes.

She was holding a golden symbol in her hand, much like her golden necklace around her neck. She took off to help her boyfriend as Gwen used her mana to create a shield to protect Brock, Barry, Dawn, and Ranee. Kevin absorbed some of the ground, getting some ground armor. The fight began.

Gwen used her mana to hit the knights as Kevin started to punch them. After seeing that Kevin and Gwen were in trouble, Alex/Princess Ace flew down to the battlefield and zapped the knights. Barry was left wide open for a second and a knight aimed for him. Barry saw this and ordered his Emploeon, "Emploeon, Hydro Cannon!"

Emploeon said, "Emplo" as the powerful Water type move knocked out the knight and the other knights around him. Ranee saw this chance and turned to her Lanturn. She ordered, "Lanturn, Spark!" Lanturn nodded and the Electric type move zapped the knights, knocking some of them out.

Dawn was standing alone as some of the knights came towards her. She turned to Cyndaquill and ordered, "Cyndaquill, Flamethrower!" "Cynda," said Cyndaquill as it used its powerful Fire type move on the knights, knocking them out. Brock was next after them. He turned to Happiny and ordered, "Happiny, Pound!" "Hap," said Happiny.

Happiny used its body and got the knights away from Brock and knocked them out. Ben/Big Chill stated, getting Ash and Paul to safety, "Okay, I see you guys can hold your own." Ash and Paul got on solid ground. Paul told Ben/Big Chill, "You bet we can." Paul then turned to Torterra and ordered, "Torterra, Freny Plant!"

"Tort," said Torterra as it used the powerful Grass type move to knock the knights away. Ash turned to Pikachu and ordered, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" "Pika," Pikachu said as it charged into the knights with the powerful Electric type move to chase the knights away. Ben, Alex, Gwen, and Kevin powered down. Ben commented, "That was cool."

* * *

><p><em>TimPrime1: <em>_Please r & r! _

_AK1028: And think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sinnoh Region_

_Pastoria City..._

* * *

><p>Ben, Alex, Kevin, and Gwen regrouped after the battle. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Paul, Barry, and Ranee were all exchanging high fives. Ben was not only surprised by the strength of these creatures but the bond between the six friends was just amazing. Ben went over to Ash and asked, looking at Pikachu, "So, this creature is called Pikachu?"<p>

"That's right," Ash answered, "And Pikachu here was my first Pokémon." "Pika pika," chirped Pikachu. "And what's a Pokémon," Ben asked. "Huh," Dawn asked, "You never heard of a Pokémon?" "No, we haven't," Alex answered, truthfully. "Deja vue," our Sinnoh heroes commented. "Huh," Ben asked.

Gwen ignored them and used her mana on Pikachu. She told her teammates, "And this creatures mana is nothing I've ever sensed before." "Whoa," Kevin commented. "So," Ben asked, "What are you guys doing here anyways?" "We were just on our way back to our homes," Brock answered. "Why is that," Gwen asked, curious.

"Our journey together has ended," Ranee answered. "And what was that journey," Alex asked, getting curious now herself. Barry insisted, "Sit down and we'll tell you all about it." "Can't," Ben refused, "We've got to stop the Forever Knights from doing whatever it is that they are doing." "But," Ash asked, "Where would they go?"

Just then, he head started to hurt along with the rest of his friends. "Ash," Ben asked, "Are you okay?" The minute Ben touched Ash on the shoulder, their minds linked. Ben saw the Forever Knights attacking a lake. _'Why are they doing that,'_ Ben wondered.

Ben was confused by this but his confusion quickly went away when the lake started to glow a strange color and light. Just then, a small blue Pokémon appeared. It was a small creature. It had two tails and its head was blue and it had a red jewel in between its eyes. "Azelf," breathed Ash.

Ben spun around and saw Ash AND Paul there. "What are you guys doing here," Ben asked. Paul answered, pointing at Ash, "Ask Ketchum over there." Ash shot Paul a look as Ash explained, "Azelf is the being of will power and we're connected. We got connected when Cyrus tried to create a new world."

"Why would he do that," Ben asked. Ash shrugged and that's when he turned a ghostly white. Paul noticed this and asked, "Ash?" Paul and Ben followed Ash's line of sight and saw someone with blue hair in a Forever Knights armor. Ben asked, "Ash, what's wrong?"

"That's Cyrus," Ash explained, "He was the leader of Team Galactic." Ash paused and wondered, "But, I thought Cyrus fell into a new world...not into other dimension." Ash, Paul, and Ben came out of the vision. Dawn, Ranee, Gwen, Brock, Barry, and Kevin looked the same way Ash, Paul, and Ben did. They were in a heap of trouble...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I apologize for the delay and as for your Christmas present, my dear readers, I'm updating this along with 'The Chaos Before the Chaos' and 'Unova League Chronicles'.<em>

_TimPrime1: About time, AK1028._

_Ash: I'll say, I was getting impatient._

_Misty: As usual._

_Brock: Uh, what are you doing here? You're not even in the story..._

_Paul: This is going to be interesting..._

_Barry: I'm going to fine someone if they don't start explianing right now!_

_Ben: Barry, please..._

_Gwen: I don't know how you deal with him._

_Kevin: Me either._

_Ranee: It's a long story..._

_Alex: Well, in either case,_ _please r & r! __And think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sinnoh Region_

_Pastoria City..._

* * *

><p>Ben couldn't believe what he had just seen. ...wait. What WAS that he had just seen? Paul turned to Ash and asked the same question that was on Ben's mind. He asked, "Ash, what WAS that we had just seen?" "I have no idea," Gwen admitted, "That wasn't created by my mana." "Or my Dimensional Scream," Ranee added, shrugging a bit.<p>

"Dimensional Scream," Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's that," Alex asked, sounding as confused as Kevin. "It's a long story," Brock answered, truthfully, "And we don't have time to explain that." "Well, I'm going to fine you guys in the next ten seconds if you don't start explaining," Barry whined, stopping his feet, upset.

Dawn stated, putting her hand on his arm, "Barry, please calm down." "Pip," Piplup added. Ash added, "We will explain later once we start heading towards the lake." "Pika," Pikachu said, nodding in agreement. It could sense that things were NOT good, especially since these strange humans were here.

Ben raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off - for now. He could always grill Ash for more information later. Brock stated, "We better head over to Lake Verity and see what's going on since it is the closest lake near us." "Then, let's get a move on and kick the Forever Knights tin cans back to our world," Kevin stated.

"Not a good idea to charge into battle without a plan," Alex pointed out, wisely. "Alex has a point, Kevin," Ben added. "You do it all the time, Tennyson," Kevin quipped, a bit upset. "That's true but this time, it's not a good idea," Ben pointed out, "After all, this is another dimension and the best people that know this place is them."

After saying that, he pointed at Ash and his friends. Ash saw this chance and he decided to take it. After all, Ben reminded Ash SO much of Marty. _'This is for you, Marty,'_ Ash thought. Ash then responded, "We can help. We do know this world better than anyone." "And with me around, those Forever Knights don't stand a chance," Barry gloated.

"Oh brother," Dawn moaned. "Pip," Piplup added. "Then," Paul asked, "What are we waiting for?" "Not New Years, that's for sure," Ranee answered, with a smile. Gwen came over to Pikachu and put both of her hands on Pikachu's cheeks and used her mana on it. "What are you doing," Ash asked.

"If I can figure out Pikachu's energy signature, maybe I could find out those other Pokemon energy signatures," Gwen explained, "But I'm having a hard time doing it. I'm sensing another energy signature." Ash bit his lower lip at this. He couldn't believe that Gwen was sensing his aura... He responded, honestly, "It could be me, Gwen."

"You," Ben asked, confused. "What do you mean, Ash," asked Barry. "Yes," Ranee added, "What do you mean?" "I think Dawn and I know," Brock commented. "I think you're right," Dawn responded. "Know what," Kevin asked. "That's what I want to know," Paul said. "I have aura," Ash answered, plain as day, "I'm an Aura Guardian."

* * *

><p><em>Ash: Welcome to Kids Network Studios!<em>

_Ben: We apologize for the delay but we hope the wait was worth it._

_TimPrime1: Please r & r! _

_AK1028: And think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sinnoh Region_

_Pastoria City..._

* * *

><p>"An Aura Guardian," everyone but Dawn and Brock blurted out in unison. "What's an Aura Guardian," Ben asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Well," Ash answered, "I see and control Aura but I don't know how to do it." "I might be able to teach you," Gwen offered, "It sounds like Aura is no different than mana."<p>

"That would be great, Gwen," Ash responded. "Uh, I don't know if you two had noticed but while you were talking, the Forever Knights already started to get ahead of us," Kevin pointed out, kinda jealous. "Kevin's got a point," Dawn responded. "And if we check out the lakes one by one, it would take too long," Brock added, starting to think.

"So, are you suggesting we split up," Paul asked. "Brilliant idea, Paul," Barry gushed. Alex started to say, "But, it was..." She stopped and added, shaking her head, "Never mind." "I think Gwen, Alex, Dawn, and I should go to Lake Verity and check on Mesprit," Ranee told everyone. "Right," said the three girls, in unison.

She paused and added, "Brock; you, Barry, and Kevin go to Lake Acuity and check on Uxie." "Sounds like a plan," Brock wagered. "I'm in for fining those guys," Barry added. "And they are going to get a serious stomping," Kevin added, smacking a punch into his hand. "And Ash," Ranee finished, "You, Paul, and Ben go to Lake Verity."

"And we check on Azelf," Ben wagered. Ranee nodded and responded, "That's right." "But, how do we get to Lake Acuity," Kevin asked, "My car didn't come with us." Out of nowhere, Kevin's muscle car appeared, freaking the Pokémon trainers a bit. "For a second there," Ash said, breathing heavily, "I thought Doc had returned."

Ben raised an eyebrow at this as Kevin, Brock, and Barry got into the car and they drove off. "How are we going to get to Lake Verity," Dawn asked Ranee. Ranee looked thoughtful as Gwen pointed out, "I can use my mana to transport us there. I just need to know how." "Well, I can fly us there," Alex told her red headed friend.

"Piplup," Piplup squeaked, liking the idea of flying. Dawn, Ranee, and Gwen all laughed at this as did Alex. Alex added, "But, I can only take one passanger." "Ranee and I can walk on my mana," Gwen told her blonde haired friend. Alex nodded as she transformed back into the Princess Ace.

Alex/Princess Ace flew behind Dawn after Piplup got on Dawn's right shoulder. Alex/Princess Ace took off as Gwen rose her and Ranee up with her mana. With that, the four girls headed towards Lake Verity. Ben turned into Jetray, grabbed Ash and Paul, and flew them to Lake Valor.

* * *

><p><em>TimPrime1: Please r &amp; r! <em>

_AK1028: And think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sinnoh Region_

_Lake Valor..._

* * *

><p>BenJetray, Ash, Pikachu, and Paul had arrived at Lake Valor but saw that the Forever Knights had captured Azelf. Ash grinded his teeth and said, "Oh no! We're too late!" "What do we do now," Paul asked Ash, wondering their next plan of attack. Ash started to think. _'C'mon, Ketchum,'_ Ash thought, _'What would Marty and Dan do?'_

That's when Ash realized that the best thing to do was to check in on the other lakes and hope that it wasn't too late... "We better try and go to the other lakes," Ash responded. Ben/Jetray heard this and said, "Hold on." "Right," said Paul. "Pika," said Pikachu as Ben/Jetray started to head towards the girl's location.

As they took off for Lake Verity, using Ash and Paul's directions, Ben/Jetray decided to call Kevin and let him know what was going on. Unknown to Ben/Jetray, Ash, Pikachu, and Paul; one of the knights saw them and called Driscoll and Cyrus.

* * *

><p><em>Lake Acuity...<em>

* * *

><p>Kevin, Brock, and Barry had arrived at Lake Acuity. However, the Forever Knights had already captured Uxie. Brock gritted his teeth and said, "We're too late!" "I'm SO going to fine these Forever Knights," Barry said, hissing a bit. Kevin rolled his eyes and saw that his Plumber's badge was going off. BenJetray was calling.

Kevin pressed the call function and said, "Go Tennyson." "Got bad news," Ben/Jetray reported, "Azelf was taken from Lake Valor." "And Uxie was taken from here," Brock told Ben/Jetray. Barry added, "It's possible they might already have Mesprit as well." Kevin backed up the car and started back on the road.

And as they started to head towards Lake Verity, using Brock and Barry's directions, Kevin decided to call Gwen. And unknown to Kevin, Brock, and Barry; one of the knights saw them and called Driscoll and Cyrus.

* * *

><p><em>Lake Verity...<em>

* * *

><p>Gwen, AlexPrincess Ace, Dawn, Piplup, and Ranee had arrived at Lake Verity. But; just like at Valor and Acuity, they had arrived too late. The Forever Knights had Mesprit. "Oh no," Dawn moaned, grinding and gritting her teeth, "We're too late!" "Lup," Piplup added. Alex/Princess Ace asked, "Any idea on what we should do, Gwen?"

"Let me think," Gwen answered. That's when her Plumber's badge started to go off. Ranee told her red head friend, "I think your thing is broke." Gwen saw this and saw that Ben/Jetray and Kevin were calling. She said, "Guys, bad news." "You were too late," Kevin guessed. "Yup," Gwen responded. "What should we do," Dawn asked.

"Not sure," Alex/Princess Ace answered, unsure. "Pip," Piplup said. "We have to regroup," Ash said to his friends. "I know the perfect place too," Ranee commented, "Hearthome City!" "Good idea," Paul responded, "It's in the middle of Sinnoh and big enough for all of us to arrive in." "Right," said everyone as they headed for Hearthome City.

* * *

><p><em>TimPrime1: Please r &amp; r! <em>

_AK1028: And think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sinnoh Region_

_Hearthome City..._

* * *

><p>BenJetray, Ash, Pikachu, Paul, Kevin, Brock, Barry, Gwen, Alex/Princess Ace, Dawn, Piplup, and Ranee all had arrived at Hearthome City. They had arrived in a secluded area where it won't arouse suscipion. Ben and Alex returned to normal as Kevin, Brock, and Barry got out of Kevin's car. "What do we do now," Ben asked his friends.

Ash added, grimly, "Yeah, the Forever Knights got Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit." "Maybe I could tracking them," Gwen offered, trying to calm down her cousin. "You can do that," Dawn questioned. "Pip," said Piplup. Gwen nodded as she started to track the Forever Knights.

Ranee turned to Kevin and asked, "Do you have anything from the Forever Knights that I can use?" Kevin raised an eyebrow as he dug into his pockets. He brought out something that the Forever Knights had back in their dimension. It was a small piece of alien tech. "Will this do," Kevin asked. "Yes, it will," Ranee answered, smiling a bit.

She brushed her hand up against it and she started to get dizzy. Ben asked Paul, "What's the matter with Ranee?" "She's fine," Paul reassured, "She's just having a Dimensional Scream." "What is that exactly," Alex questioned.

"She can see into the past or future of a particular object or person by just brushing her hand up against it," Paul explained. He paused and added, "She was born with it." "Just like I was with the Princess Ace DNA," Alex breathed, feeling strangely connected to Ranee now.

"And us with being Anodites too," Ben added, gesturing to him and Gwen. "What is an Anodite, anyways," Ash asked. "Pika," Pikachu said. "Well, I guess Anodites are a lot like Aura Guardians," Ben answered. "That's awesome," Ash told him, gapping a bit. Ben smiled at Ash, feeling the same way Alex did about Ranee.

The weilder of Ultimatrix was feeling strangely connected to Ash now...the two _'Chosen Ones'_ were becoming good friends. Gwen stopped what she was doing and gasped. Ranee did the same. "What's the matter," Brock asked, "What did you see?"

"Alright," said a voice, "hold it right there and don't move." Our heroes turned and saw the Forever Knights were all around them. "I'm SO going to fine you two for not telling us that we were in a trap," Barry yelled, while stomping his feet.

* * *

><p><em>TimPrime1: Please r &amp; r! <em>

_AK1028: And think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sinnoh Region_

_Hearthome City..._

* * *

><p>Ben, Ash, Pikachu, Paul, Kevin, Brock, Barry, Gwen, Alex, Dawn, Piplup, and Ranee were outnumbered when the Forever Knights has captured them. Ben was desperately trying to reach the Ultimatrix but the Forever Knight holding him was not allowing him to do so. Ash saw what Ben was trying to do and his hand was free.<p>

Ash took the chance as he turned the Ultimatrix and slammed it down. In an instant, Ben turned into Rath. Rath was a large, muscle-bound, humanoid tiger-like alien with no tail. "Rath," Ben/Rath cried out as he started to pound on the Forever Knights. While the Forever Knights were descrated with Ben/Rath, everyone else got free.

Alex turned into the Princess Ace as she flew up to help Ben/Rath. Kevin absorbed some metal and started to bash. Gwen used her mana to also battle. Barry pulled out a poke ball, threw it, and called on Heracross. Heracross looked like a bettle and had one horn. That's why its classification was the Single Horn Pokémon.

"Heracross, use Megahorn," Barry commanded. "Hera," said the Single Horn Pokémon. And with that, Heracross hit several of the Forever Knights with its horn, knocking them out. "My turn to enter the fun," said Paul as he pulled out a poke ball. He threw it and called on Froslass. Froslass looked like it was a woman ghost.

Its classification was the Snow Land Pokémon. "Froslass, Blizzard," Paul commanded. "Fros," said the Snow Land Pokémon. Out of nowhere, a Blizzard appeared and froze over several of the Forever Knights. Some knights had snuck up behind Paul. Paul saw the shadow and turned around.

One of the Forever Knights was about to bash him and before Paul could react, a Psybeam saved him, knocking out the knight. Paul saw an Alakazam...Ranee's Alakazam. Alakazam looked like a fox, with two long winkers and two spoons, one in each hand. It was the Psi Pokémon. "You okay," Ranee asked, as she went over to him.

"Yeah," Paul answered. He smiled and added, "I owe you one." Ranee smiled with a blush. Meanwhile, Brock took out a poke ball, threw it, and called on Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo looked like a tree but in actually, it was a rock type Pokémon. Its classification was the Imitation Pokémon. "Sudowoodo, use Double Edge," Brock commanded.

"Sudo," said the Imitation Pokémon. As fast as it could, Sudowoodo quickly bashed some Forever Knights with its body, knocking them out. Dawn also took out a poke ball, threw it, and called on Buneary. Buneary looked like a small brown bunny rabbit. That's why its classification was the Rabbit Pokémon.

"Buneary, use Bounce," Dawn commanded. "Bun," said the Rabbit Pokémon. Buneray jumped up and used its fancy footwork to hit the Forever Knights, knocking them out. Ash took out a poke ball, threw it, and called on Buizel. Buizel looked like a sea weasel with an inner tube.

Its classification was the Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Buizel, use Aqua Jet," Ash commanded. "Bui," said the Sea Weasel Pokémon. Before the attack could be launched, a blast came out of nowhere and Ashton _"Ash"_ Sathoshi Ketchum and Benjamin _"Ben"_ Kirby Tennyson world's went dark...

* * *

><p><em>TimPrime1: Please r &amp; r! <em>

_AK1028: And think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bellwood..._

* * *

><p>"Ash," said a voice, Dawn's, "wake up!" "C'mon, Ash," said another voice, Brock's, "You need to wake up already!" "Pika pi," said Pikachu. "Piplup," Piplup squeaked. Ash groaned as his head was slightly hurting. "What just happened," Ash asked Dawn and Brock. "We're not sure. I don't even see Paul, Barry, or Ranee," answered Dawn.<p>

"Or Ben, Alex, Gwen, and Kevin for that matter," added Brock. "Pika pika," said Pikachu, worried. "Piplup," added Piplup, just as worried. "Where are we," Ash asked, getting his vision restored. And he could tell...they were no longer in Hearthome City...

"I'm not sure," Brock answered, "But one thing is for sure, we're not in our home dimension anymore." "How are we supposed to find Paul, Barry, and Ranee in place we don't know," Dawn asked. "Maybe it's best if we stayed put," Ash answered. To this, both Dawn and Brock nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; Ben, Alex, Gwen, and Kevin found themselves at Mr. Smoothie's. "How'd we get back," Alex asked. "I'm not sure," Gwen answered. "But we defiantly lost the Pokémon team," Ben told his friends and girlfriend. "We better find them before the knights do," Kevin responded. Gwen started to concerate really hard.<p>

"If I can find Ash," Gwen told them, "We might be able to find at least Dawn and Brock with him." "And what of Paul, Barry, and Ranee," Alex asked. "We can look for them in the sky," Ben answered, slamming down the Ultimatrix and becoming Fast Track. "Fast Track," Ben/Fast Track said. Then he groaned, "Ah, man..."

Fasttrack is a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas. Ben/Fast Track said, "The one time I needed Jetray..." Alex laughed at this as she turned into the Princess Ace and took off into the skies. Kevin also laughed at this as he drove Gwen to Ash's location.

* * *

><p>"Paul," said a voice, Ranee's, "please wake up!" "C'mon Paul," said another voice, Barry's, "Wake up already!" Paul groaned as his head was slightly hurting. "Paul," Ranee gushed, as she hugged him, "Thank goodness you're okay!" "Boy, were we getting worried," Barry added. "What just happened," Paul asked Ranee and Barry.<p>

"We're not sure. I don't even see Ash, Dawn, or Brock," answered Barry. "Or Ben, Alex, Gwen, and Kevin for that matter," added Ranee. "Just where are we," Paul asked, getting his vision restored. And he could tell...they were no longer in Hearthome City...

"I'm not sure," Ranee answered, "But one thing is for sure, we're not in our home dimension anymore." "How are we supposed to find Ash, Dawn, and Brock in place we don't know," Barry asked, getting mad. "Maybe it's best if we stayed put," Paul answered. To this, both Ranee and Barry nodded.

* * *

><p><em>TimPrime1: Please r &amp; r! <em>

_AK1028: And think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bellwood..._

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock found themselves in a RV park. Ash asked, "What are these strange homes anyways?" Before Dawn or Brock could answer, one of the RVs opened up. Out the RV came Max Tennyson, Ben and Gwen Tennyson's grandfather. And unknown to our Pokémon heroes, a Plumber.

Max was sixty six years old, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with a white flower prints on it, brown jeans, and brown shoes. Max saw Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock. Max asked, "Hey, are you kids alright?" "Yeah," Ash answered, trying to hide Pikachu the best he could, "We're fine. We're just lost is all."

"Lost, huh," Max responded. Max had already seen Pikachu and he didn't want to lead on that he was suscipious of them. Dawn asked, trying not to sound weird, "Uh, we do need to know where we are. So, where are we?" "Bellwood, California," Max answered, getting a bit more suscipious.

Brock asked, "Do you know where we would find a Ben Tennyson or his cousin, Gwen Tennyson?" "Yes," Max answered but then he pulled out a gun...a Plumber's standard issue gun. "Don't move," Max warned them. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock all gulped. What kind of trouble did they get into?

* * *

><p>Speaking of trouble; Paul, Barry, and Ranee had found themselves in front of this strange mansion. Barry asked, "Exactly where are we again?" "Not sure," Paul answered, "But a mansion this size has got to have a phone." "So, what are we waiting for then," Ranee asked as they went into the mansion.<p>

The mansion was surprisingly enough empty. "No one is here," Barry pointed out, obliviously. "We know that, Sherlock," Paul snipped, annoyed. Ranee saw something on the ground that looked like a piece of clothing.

She went over to it and saw a teen standing there. He was about Ranee's age and height, short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing mostly black clothing. Ranee started to ask, "Pardon me. But my friends and I were lost and we were hoping to use your phone."

"And what's your name," the teen asked, sounding curious. "Ranee," she answered, "Ranee Katina." "What a lovely name for such a lovely girl," the teen said, being flirty with her. Ranee just shrugged as seeing that she had only eyes for Paul.

"It's just a name," Ranee said, modestly. The teen said nothing; he just grabbed her arm. He then turned her around and covered her mouth. Ranee was struggling against his strength but manage to hit him in the gut and yelled out, "PAUL!"

Paul heard her and asked, "Ranee?" That's when the teen started to feel Ranee's right arm...and started to seduce her. And Ranee was fighting with all her might. As Paul ran towards where she was screaming; and unknown to her, her Dimensional Scream sent out a telepathic SOS.

* * *

><p>Gwen, while she was tracking Ash, felt a sudden surge of power. The kind whenever... "Gwen," Kevin asked, concerned about his girlfriend, "Are you okay?" Gwen shook her head and answered, "No. Michael MorningstarDarkstar." "What about him," Kevin asked, not liking where this was going.

"I felt his mana for a brief second," Gwen answered. She paused and added, a bit spooked, "But whenever I sense him, he's usually around or..." Kevin finished, "He's draining someone's powers." Gwen nodded. Kevin asked, gulping a bit, "Is he draining Ash's?"

Gwen shook her head and answered, "No. This mana was different. When I felt it, I could see into the past and the future without reciting a spell." Kevin got spooked just like Gwen. "We better find out what's going on then," he insisted. Gwen nodded again and the two took off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, BenFast Track got to the RV park and saw that Max had Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock at Plumber gun point. "Grandpa," Ben/Fast Track said, "Don't hurt them!" Alex/Princess Ace had just arrived, saw what was going on, and landed.

She added, "Please listen to him, Max! They are our friends!" Max looked at Ben/Fast Track and Alex/Princess Ace before lowering his weapon, believing the two teens. Ben and Alex turned back to normal as Ben asked Ash, "You okay?"

Ash nodded and answered, "Yeah, considering your grandfather almost blasted us." "Pika pika," added Pikachu. Dawn asked, "Is he an alien too?" Max chuckled and answered, "Nope, I'm all human. Sorry about holding you kids at Plumber gun point."

"We're starting to get used to the craziness, Mr. Tennyson," Brock confessed. Before another word was spoken, Alex's Plumber's badge went off as did the Ultimatrix. Alex answered her badge and said, "Alex Silverstein." "Alex," Gwen said, "Darkstar is at it again!" "What," Alex blurted out.

"Yeah," Gwen responded, "And that's not the weird part. He seems to be draining someone with knowledge of past and future events." Just hearing this; Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock all went a ghostly white. "Ranee," they said in unison. "Pika pika pika," Pikachu said, in its own language.

* * *

><p><em>TimPrime1: Please r &amp; r! <em>

_AK1028: And think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bellwood..._

Paul ran over to where Ranee was screaming and saw the teen, Darkstar, trying to seduce Ranee. Ranee looked weak since Darkstar was draining her energy. "NO," Paul yelled as he pushed Darkstar away from his girl as fast as he could. As soon as Ranee was safe in Paul's arms, she returned to normal instantly.

Paul was holding her bridal style as he watched her skin tone change from a ghostly white to the beautiful white that he loved her for. She opened her eyes, looked up at her hero, and gushed, "Oh, Paul! You saved me!" The instant her lips touched Paul's, Paul was in heaven. He held on to his girl, never wanting to let go.

In fact, he even started to make out with her. Paul thrusted his tongue into Ranee's mouth. She moaned, happily as her hands slid down his chest. While this was going on, Darkstar saw Barry. "Yikes," Barry yelped as Darkstar went towards him. Barry grabbed one of his poke balls and threw it. In a white flash, a Pokémon appeared.

It was a Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee was a tall Pokémon with two long legs. It was known as _'The Kicking Fiend'_ and its classification was the Kicking Pokémon. Barry ordered, "Hitmonlee, use Blaze Kick!" "Hitmonlee," cried the Kicking Pokémon as it swung one of its legs that had a flame on it. Blaze Kick hit Darkstar rather harshly.

While this was going on, the make out scene between Paul and Ranee was getting a bit more intense. Ranee was caressing Paul's shirt collar as Paul's hands were near the end of Ranee's shirt. Barry sweat dropped at this and yelled, "If you two don't stop making out right now and help me I'm going to fine you both!"

That snapped Paul and Ranee out of their love trance. "Whoops," Ranee said, "I knew we forgot something." "Same here," Paul commented. "NOT FUNNY," Barry yelled. He turn his attention back to Hitmonlee and saw that Darkstar was near the Kicking Pokémon. Barry yelped. Paul grabbed on of his poke balls and threw it.

In a flash of light, a big Pokémon appeared. It looked like a turtle with a tree and three spikes on its back. It was a Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. "Terra," said Torterra. Paul yelled, "Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!" "Tor," said Torterra as several vines appeared, throwing Darkstar off and away from Hitmonlee.

Ranee grabbed on of her poke balls and went next. She threw it and with a white flash, a walrius looking Pokémon appeared. It was a big thing and it had two tusks. It was Walrein, the Ice Break Pokémon. Ranee ordered, "Walrein, Ice Beam!" "Wal," said Walrein. A blue light came out of its mouth and froze Darkstar solid.

"Phew," Barry breathed, "That was too close." Paul asked, "Just who was that guy?" "I don't know," Ranee answered, truthfully. Barry saw that Paul was still holding Ranee bridal style. He smiled and joked, "Am I keeping you two from your honeymoon?" Paul and Ranee looked at each other and blushed both out of love and embarrassment.

Ranee got out of Paul's arms rather quickly and went over to Walrein. She stammered, "U-uh, nice job, Walrein." Paul went over to Torterra and stammered, "Y-yeah, you too, Torterra." All three trainers recalled their Pokémon and before Barry could start teasing them again, Kevin's car and a RV pulled up.

Kevin and Gwen got out of Kevin's car while Ben, Alex, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, and Max got out of the Rustbucket. "You guys okay," Ben asked. "Yeah," Barry answered, "Just taking care of Plumber business." "Or in our case, Pokémon business," Ranee added. To that, all three Pokémon trainers laughed.

Gwen saw Darkstar frozen over and asked, "So, you guys are okay?" Paul answered, "Yeah but that guy almost killed my girl." Ranee blushed as Paul quickly added, "I mean; Ranee. Yeah, that's it." Barry giggled at this as the Pokémon team smiled. They knew that there was something between Paul amd Ranee, it was no secret.

Ash stated, breaking the awkward silence between them from them, "Well, we're glad that you're okay but we've got to stop the Forever Knights from bringing Dialga and Palkia here." "Right," Paul, Barry, and Ranee said. That's when Gwen sensed something. "Guys," Gwen said, "We've got to get to the park. The Forever Knights are there."

"Then what are we waiting for," Dawn asked. "Not for Valentine's Day," Brock joked. "Then, let's get the Poke 10 Force to work," Ben declared. "Yeah," said everyone else, liking the team name. Kevin, Gwen, Alex, and Ben got in Kevin's car and drove off. The Pokémon team and Max got in the Rusbucket and followed them.

* * *

><p><em>TimPrime1: Please r &amp; r! <em>

_AK1028: And think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bellwood..._

* * *

><p>Kevin, Gwen, Alex, and Ben got out Kevin's car when they had arrived at the park. The Rustbucket arrived after them and the Pokémon team all long with Max got out as well. The Forever Knights were already there and they had the Lake Trio. Cyrus was there as well as was Driscoll.<p>

Ash sent out Pikachu. Dawn sent out Piplup. Brock sent out Croagunk. Croagunk looked like a frog. Happiny was a pre-evolved form of Chansey. Paul sent out Drapion. Drapion looked a scorpion. Barry sent out Skarmory. Skarmory was a steal bird looking creature. Ranee sent out Infernape. Ben turned into Terraspin.

Terraspin is a turtle-like alien with holes in chest, and big flat flipper-like arms with retractable claws that can be used as fingers. He has the ability to shrink his head into his shell, with an opening over the shell that serves as a viewfinder.

His fins become triangular and his legs combine into a similar triangular shape and blow a powerful wind from his holes in its forward using his arms and propellers. Alex turned into the Princess Ace. Kevin absorbed the ground as Gwen got her mana ready.

Cyrus sent out a giant looking monster. It was a serpent looking creature. Ash gasped and said, "It's a Gyarados!" "I had no idea that Cyrus had a Gyarados," Dawn breathed. "Oh man," Barry groaned, "This guy is SO getting a fine!" But, just seeing a Gyarados again, it triggered a memory in Ash's mind.

* * *

><p>Flashback: <em>'The Togepi Mirage'<em>-

_After Togepi evolved into Togetic, Misty knew that she had to do something to help Togetic and stop the evil Colonel Hansen. She took out a poke ball and said, under her breath, "Togetic, leave the rest to me." After the Safeguard lowered, Misty kissed her poke ball. She threw it and said, "Gyarados, I choose you!"_

_With a flash of white light, a might Gyarados appeared. It sent out a might roar. "Gyarados," Ash gasped, surprised. He wondered, "When did Misty learn to use a Gyarados?" "Pika," Pikachu breathed, just as surprised. Colonel Hansen smirked and asked, "You really think a water Pokémon can defeat my Shednija?"_

_Misty answered, smiling, "I don't think. I know!" She then ordered, "Flamethrower, Gyarados!" Hansen was surprised. This Gyarados knew Flamethrower? With just one Flamethrower, Shednija was down. Misty gloated that water type Pokémon could also learn fire type attacks as well._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>Bellwood...<em>

_'Mist,'_ Ash thought, _'I'm just glad that she's not mixed up in this.'_ After he thought that, he went back to the battle. He commanded Pikachu, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" " "Pika," added Pikachu as they entered battle. Paul went after Ash. He commanded, "Drapion, Pin Missle!"

"Drap," added Drapion as glowing pins went towards the Forever Knights, that had Azelf, as well. Right as those attacks went towards the Forever Knights, Ben/Terraspin blew them away, freeing Azelf. "Az," puzzled the blue psychic type Pokémon. "Azelf," Ben/Terraspin, Ash, and Paul said in a happy unison.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam," Dawn ordered. "Piplup," said Piplup as bubbles went towards the Forever Knights by Mespirt. Ranee went after Dawn. Ranee commanded, "Infernape, Fire Blast!" "Infern," said the fire monkey as the fire attack went straight towards the Forever Knights.

Alex/Princess Ace zapped them as Gwen sued several mana power balls. It sent the Forever Knights flying, freeing Mespirt. "Mes," puzzled the pink psychic type Pokémon. "Mespirt," Dawn, Ranee, Alex/Princess Ace, and Gwen said in a happy unison.

Brock ordered, "Croagunk, Poison Jab!" "Croa," said Croagunk as its hand turned purple and it started taking some Forever Knights out that were near Uxie. Barry went after Brock. "Skarmory," Barry ordered, "Steel Wing!" "Skar," said Skarmory. Its wings turned white and it charged into the Forever Knights as well.

Kevin punched them, sending them flying, and freeing Uxie. "Ux," puzzled the yellow psychic type Pokémon. "Uxie," Brock, Barry, and Kevin said in a happy unison. But things weren't over just yet. Cyrus' Gyarados was still in play as was Driscoll.

Ash and Pikachu went out in front as did Ben/Terraspin. Ben/Terraspin stated, "We're taking them down together." Ash nodded and the two looked more than ready to take them down and out for good. _'This is for my father,'_ Ash thought, _'This is for my friends. And most importantly, this is for Misty.'_

* * *

><p><em>Kanto Region...<em>

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, Misty had awoken from her nap. She had been working really hard lately at the gym and she just had the weirdest dream. Ash was in the midst of a strange battle with Brock and a few other friends that she didn't recongize. Thinking that Ash was in some kind of trouble, she quickly arranged for a trip to Pallet...

* * *

><p><em>Ash: We apologize for the delay!<em>

_Ben: But we hope that this chapter was worth it!_

_Misty: Stay tuned for the final chapter!_

_Alex: It will be a good one for we go into the final battle!_

_Brock: And don't forget that this story ties in back with the cannon stories that AK1028 has wrote for Pokémon._

_Barry: And we will fine you if you don't..._

_Kevin: Read and review?_

_Paul: Wasn't that supposed to be TimPrime1's line...?_

_Ranee: I thought so..._

_Max: Now you guys._

_Dawn: *sighs* Here we go..._

_TimPrime1: Oh boy. Does this happen a lot?_

_AK1028: Too much..._

_Gwen: Think outside of the box, everyone!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bellwood..._

* * *

><p>Ash, Pikachu, BenTerraspin looked more than ready to fight. Cyrus and Driscoll looked it too. Paul was worried about his best friend and, quite frankily, so was Kevin. Ben/Terraspin was calm about battling these knights and saving the world. But Ash... Ash was clutching a fist which Ben/Terraspin clearly saw.

Ben had to wonder what was going through the Pokémon trainer's mind. Ash noticed that his anger he felt towards them was just as strong when he had learned that his father was killed. Before Ash was able to talk about it, he had discovered that his father had saved Paul's life when he was nine.

When Ash's friends asked what had happened; he had told them that Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and Team Snaggem had teamed up to capture a friend's of his parents and in the midst of the fight, it had killed his father. Ash didn't know why...but he had a feeling that he would find out.

"I'll deal with Cyrus and Gyarados," Ash told Ben/Terraspin, "You handle Driscoll." "Sounds good to me," said Ben/Terraspin as he changed into Clockwork. He is a robot-like alien with a sort of concave circle that shows his gears inside; and the appearance looks inspired on a Mayan golem, but has a Swiss accent.

"Clockwork," Ben/Clockwork said. Driscoll went towards Ben/Clockwork and the two started to battle. Cyrus went towards Ash and they, too, started to battle. Pikachu and Gyarados did the same thing. Ash commanded to Pikachu, dodging Cyrus' blows, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked of electricity and it said, "Pika...CHU!" Cyrus was too busy with Ash to call out an attack for Gyarados so the Water/Flying type Pokémon felt the electricity coarse through its body. It roared out of pain. "Nice one," Kevin commented.

Gwen quickly used her mana when she saw Ash struggling with Cyrus and gave Ash instant control of his aura powers without him knowing. Ash was able to bounce back as he hit Cyrus in the stomach with his knee. Meanwhile, Ben/Clockwork was using the time pulses he had to take on Driscoll.

Driscoll was dodging the attacks but not doing a great just in doing so. In fact, one of the attacks had made contact. "Alright, Clockwork," Paul cheered. "I'm going to fine you for stealing my line," Barry yelled. It smarted but Driscoll recovered and went for Ben/Clockwork again.

Driscoll was about to hit Ash while he wasn't looking. Alex yelled, "Ash, look out!" Quickly using her electric powers, she stopped Driscoll in the nick of time. "Thanks, Alex," Ash said, thankful that she had helped. "You help him and not me," Ben/Clockwork teased. Alex stuck out her tongue, jokingly.

Cyrus went towards Ben/Clockwork while he was busy talking to Alex. Ranee saw this and sent out her Alakazam. She quickly ordered, "Alakazam, Psy Beam!" "Alakazam," said the Psi Pokémon. The beam of psychic energy went straight for Cyrus, stopping Cyrus in the nick of time.

And with that; Cyrus, Driscoll, and Gyarados were down and out. Ben turned back to normal as Pikachu got back on Ash's shoulder. "Alright," Dawn gushed, "It's over!" "What a relief," Brock said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'll be more than happy to put these guys in the Null Void," Max told them. "That would be great, grandpa," Ben commented.

"Az," said Azelf. "Ux," said Uxie. "Mes," said Mespirt. Everyone looked up and saw that the lake trio had opened up a porthole back to the Pokémon world. Everyone exchanged glances as they knew that it was time to say goodbye. Ben turned to Ash and the two Chosen Ones exchanged a handshake and a fist pound.

The Pokémon group went through the porthole without saying another world. But Ben Ten had to wonder...will he see Ash Ketchum ever again? Ash was wondering the same thing as well. One thing was for sure, he would NEVER forget his Sinnoh journey...

* * *

><p><em>Ash: And this is the end of this story!<em>

_Ben: Quite the story, I think!_

_Misty: I agree!_

_Alex: And that was a great final battle!_

_Brock: And don't forget that this story ties in back with the cannon stories that AK1028 has wrote for Pokémon._

_Barry: And we will fine you if you don't..._

_Kevin: Read and review?_

_Paul: Wasn't that supposed to be TimPrime1's line...?_

_Ranee: I thought so..._

_Max: Now you guys._

_Dawn: *sighs* Here we go...AGAIN!_

_Gwen: I think we are doing too much Kids Network Studios here..._

_AK1028: Awe, I was going to say that..._

_TimPrime1: Gwen beat you to it, Amie._

_AK1028: Yeah, I know... Please read and review!_

_TimPrime1: And think outside of the box! *to AK1028* What does that even mean, anyways?_

_*AK1028 just shrugs*_


	16. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

><p>Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, Barry, Paul, and Ranee returned from Bellwood, unharmed and safe. After going their separate ways and returning to their homes, Ash was finally alone with Misty. Ash asked her, "So, what motivated for you to come here to see me?"<p>

Misty was quiet at first. She didn't know if Ash would believe her or not. She was quiet for a good while. Ash saw that she was in deep thought so he thought he bring her out of it. He poked her in the ribs, playfully.

After all of the strangeness that was happening to him of late, he couldn't just let Misty keep whatever she was bottling up inside. What surprised him was that Misty didn't bring out her mallet and hit him on the head with it. That's when Ash sensed that there was something wrong.

He told her, "Usually when I do that, you have me counting Torchic with that mallet of yours." Misty smiled as she laughed a bit. She asked, jokingly, "Don't tell me that you miss that?" "Not really," Ash answered, both truthfully and jokingly.

Misty laughed at this as did Ash. _'At least I got her laughing,'_ Ash thought to himself. Ash then turned to her and wrapped his arms around his girl. Misty blushed fiercely as she still couldn't believe that Ash Ketchum, the love of her life, was holding her.

Oh Arceus, how she loved how strong and sensitive he was. _'But when did Ash become like this,'_ Misty wondered in her mind. Her thoughts were disrupted when Ash rubbed her arms with his hands ever so slowly.

Misty was a light pink now as she heard him tell her, "C'mon, Mist. You can tell me." Misty sighed as she knew that she wouldn't get Ash off of her back until she told him. She looked him right in the eyes. "I sensed that you were in some kind of trouble," Misty answered, nearly choking on her words.

Ash raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What kind of trouble?" Misty looked at him and answered, "Life or death trouble." She then paused to tell Ash what she had seen in her vision. Ash was surprised that Misty had saw that, not to mention that she was able to.

Keeping his word like he did with Marty; Ash bluffed, "Misty that was just a dream telling you to come and see me. Nothing bad happened. I mean, everyone is fine." Misty was comforted by his words as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart. _'At least,'_ Ash thought to himself, _'For now.'_

* * *

><p>Unknown to Ash, Team Rocket was on the move again in the form of Cassidy and Butch. Since Jessie, James, and Meowth were labeled traitors; they were the go-to duo for Giovanni.<p>

The duo had gone to Shamouti Island, the rumored home of the three legendary birds of Kanto: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. They were planning to capture them to flush out the biggest prize of all…Lugia.

* * *

><p><em>TimPrime1: And we leave you with that cliffhanger!<em>

_AK1028: Yup because we are planning for a sequel to this so you better stay tuned!_

_TimPrime1: Shall we do the ending together then, AK1028?_

_AK1028: Sure thing, TimPrime1!_

_Both: Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


End file.
